Mafia - Trial/Crime
Crime is the First Episode in the First Series of Mafia - Trial. It aired on May 27th, 2015 and gained 10 million viewers worldwide. Plot 'Narrator: '''My name is agent Griffin Johnathan and I have been investigating the murders in Washington D.C. for 5 years now, and now I know that I have the suspects trapped. All I need to do is let the victims decide who's guilty. This all started on May 27, 2015. The beginning of vacation for most. ''Shows chilren running out of buildings, people walking happily home from work, and the capitol of washington DC. At the scene it shows the 12 victims: Richard Burky, Clarice Johnson, Skyla Kianco, Robert Wilson, Chase Brooks, Trevor Wray, Stella Tess, Betty Winston, Rhonda Shimes, Thomas Wilkey, Johnathan Kowalski, Kaitlyn Fann, and Sadie Hawking, all near the capitol for different reasons. Seconds later, the building exploded. 'Griffin: '''It was on that day that I couldn't choose which one was the victim. Those 12 specifically have been watched for suspicious activity. Knowing we couldn't really determine who it was due to bombs destroying all evidence we could've had, we decided to arrest all 12. ''Shows Griffin and other FBI agents taking in the suspects to court. Each make their own plead. 'Richard: '''If I were to be honest, I don't know what's happening half the time, you know? I'm actually drunk right now! '''Judge: '...Next 'Clarice: '''Dude, I just sold a freaking Gamecube to someone, and now I'm being arrested for being next to an explosion? Dude... '''Judge: '''Next suspect.. '''Skyla: '''I'm gonna be so fired after this. This is bullshit. I've gotten accused of shooting 2 people, and now this... again? It all seems too familiar from the last time I talked with you, Mr. Judge. '''Judge: '''We're using solid evidence against you, and it makes it very fair for us to use it against you as well. Next. '''Robert: '''Man... it really is a shame that a building with such beautiful architecture just got bombed, burnt to a crisp, destroyed. But, honestly, I want to go home to my new house I bought using the millions of dollars I made. I'm innocent, trust. '''Judge: '''There's no way we can trust anyone here. Next. '''Chase: '''If this has anything to do with my good acting, I really don't think that's a fair judgement to make... especially considering that an actor.... would bomb a ''fucking building people. 'Judge: '''We've had some pretty intense cases with really strange suspects... I really don't think you should use that as a fair argument. Next. '''Trevor: '''I know why I'm here. Because I got framed a year ago for pieces of a bomb inside of my beautifully made salads. I thought we already came to a conclusion that I was innocent. '''Judge: '''We did? Next. '''Stella: '''Well, all I know is that it's better that that building exploded, rather than letting the rats in there live so they can control our minds. THE GOVERNMENT IS ONTO MY CONSPIRACIES THEY'RE ONTO ME!!!! WAKE UP AMERICA-- '''Judge: '''Ma'am, please calm down. Please bring in the next suspect '''Betty: '''I have no idea why I'm here. I-I'm still trying to process what I just saw... please forgive a little old lady for trying to go to the antique store. I've had a rough life you know... and this is adding more weight to the shoulders. '''Judge: '''Oh Betty, I know. As much as I respect you, I can not use that as a judgement against you. Next. '''Rhonda: '''I honestly... I don't know... these past few years have been so confusing.... first the bomb instructions, now this building getting ripped apart? It's like 9/11 all over again. Deary. '''Judge: '''I know how you feel. Next. '''Kaitlyn: '''I am not going to reveal any information about my personal life, I could care less about this country at this point. '''Judge: '''Tough nut to crack, huh? Alright, that's being used against you, next. '''Sadie: '''Ok, admittedly, I do not blame you guys for arresting me, after all it is extremely strange that a man I was competing with in the election was in there, but I swear to god, I am innocent! '''Judge: '''Well, thus far, all of the defendants have been claiming the same thing. Alright, last one, Johnathan. '''Johnathan: '''Took you guys a couple of decades to find me, and at the perfect place too! A bombing! Delightful. Well, I know you guys have been on my back for the past few years. In fact, you've been on everyone's back for the past few years! Why don't you just tell them Griffin? '''Griffin: '''I uh... '''Johnathan: '''Oh my god, you small brained worms. They have been monitoring us for 5 years, which is hilarious that they never figured out that I hacked their cameras and put different video feeds on them every day. Now you guys are going to be scrambling! "Oh no, our research is a lie!", damn right mr FBI man. Now go on, call me guilty Judge Thomas, knowing all of the innocent people you've put in jail thus far, the whole world will know that you did it ''again! ''Thomas is just as much as a victim as all of us. There's no way the judge can just sit back and watch us dance, he has to be apart of this, for doing such a shitty job these past few years. '''Griffin/Narrating: '''At this point, he was right, we were scrambling, and you can't read him ever so you can't tell if he's lying or not. So we let them all off scott free. But we knew, we had to do something about this. So, we went to a secret camp, and set up a normal neighborhood up there. There was stores, banks, and misc. shops too. Each house just had normal things in it, but if they wanted to buy any entertainment, or more food, they must do that by themselves. We decided we'd let them judge what should happen. We'll put them in this normal simulation of life, and they all have to figure out who's guilty and who's innocent. ''Shows Griffin and FBI agents arresting the same people again and bringing them to this little town called Kriminal 'Griffin: '''Welcome to Kriminal, the town in which you all will work together in order to find out who the murderer is. The best way to do that, is to put you in an enclosed space that is inescapable. This will all be broadcasted to live telivision, and everyone will watch your every move and will determine your guiltiness. The only time we will not be recording, is at night, because we don't want to intrude that much on your life. In the morning, you guys must choose someone to eliminate from the town every morning, that is if the majority feels strongly about it. We will pay you guys 200 dollars monthly, and you will start off with 1000 dollars. Good luck. '''Johnathan: '''Damn, this is actually a very well done town! Let's see what they have at that hardware store! '''Richard: '''Where's the booze? Eh, who cares. I'm already drunk! Hah! *''faints* '''Thomas: '''Why am I here? I'm just a judge?! ---- '''Jason: '''Dude, I'll bet you anything it's Thomas, have you seen his rep? '''Alex: '''Uhhh, yeah, but just because they help criminals, doesn't mean they are the criminals. '''Jason: '''I'll give you ''that thing ''if I'm wrong '''Alex: '''You wouldn't, I know you '''Jason: '''No, honest to god I will. '''Alex: '''And If you win? '''Jason: '''You have to clean the house for 3 months '''Alex: '''I'm in. Are we allowed to change who we think it is? '''Jason: '''Well, no duh dude, but we can't choose the same guy. '''Alex: '''Oh I am so getting ''it ''back '''Jason: '''Whatever man... whatever ---- '''Griffin/Narrating: '''With several americans watching it, we are going to let America and the suspects decide who is who.